I Love My Friends
I Love My Friends is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 3, 2012. Synopsis Katie, Logan, and Olivia are planning to take their stuffed animal friends for a tour around the park. Baby Bop brings the wagon for the animals to ride in. But when their wagon breaks, it takes a friend like BJ to put it back together. However, not all animals can fit in the wagon. Learning about the horrible feeling of being left out, BJ proclaims that no animal should be left out. Barney produces a bigger wagon for all the animals to fit in. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt - Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson - Costume: Lauren Mayeux/ Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz - Costume: Jared Harris/ Kyle Nelson) *Katie (debut) (Kendall Hashimoto) *Logan (debut) (Lucas Kim) *Olivia (debut) (Chaselyn Cochraw) Additional Cast List *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz - Costume: Jared Harris) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Myra (Lexi Ten Napel) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List # Our Animal Friends # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) # Rock Like a Monkey # By Myself # Together, Together (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: Sharing) # Gonna Play Baseball (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # Being Together (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # This Is Not My Day (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # The Idea Song (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # Friends Of Mine (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Friendship) # We're All Friends # I Love You Trivia *The Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video after not being used since All Aboard! and Barney's Christmas Star. *The theme song was not used in this video. *This is the first time, since "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" to be a Home Video in the "Classic Collection." *A widescreen version to this can be only seen if you download this in HD. *This is the second time someone holds Barney while he comes to life. The first was Caring Means Sharing *At the beginning of this video, the Season 6 Barney doll is used, but after the I Love You song, the current doll is used. *This is the last Barney video until A Super-Dee-Duper Day to contain new content. Category:Season 15 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends